Bryce Bellamois
Bryce is a Breton in the Firmament. Background Bryce was born to two high nobles in High Rock. They were fairly influencial within the province, able to get their way, however the cost. One of their sacrifices was him, their only child. He was given to a mage in Wayrest in return for immortality. The mage raised him in his castle near the coast, though his neice often took Bryce out to train with the blade. They became great friends, sparring every night for hours, or until one of them injured themselves. One night, the mage took the young Breton in for experiments. He made a mistake of channeling his entire life force into a single amulet, which held his own essence. If the amulet was damaged in any way, he would feel the effects immediately. Anything done to the metallic part wouldn't kill him, but if the gem was smashed, it would make him immediately fall to the ground, dead. He has kept it on his person since he was little. When he got older, he had left the Mage's house with his neice. Little did he know, the Mage's neice began to develop strong feelings for him. When she had told her feeling to Bryce, he had told his truth, which was the opposite of what she had hoped for. Angry, she ran away, leaving him to chase the female Breton all the way into Skyrim. He had lost her trail for a while, and after a long time of searching, he had found her with a bottle of poison in her hands, motionless near a river. He felt agony building up inside him, and he buried her, and left to find another life, to try and get rid of his memories of the time. Personality Bryce is a well-mannered, sophisticated man. He has a talent of keeping calm under stressful situations, as well as being able to get tasks done without hesitation. Inherited from his parents, he is snake-tongued, able to easily get his way, though he rarely uses the gift. While he may have good manners, he is impatient and he can get irritated easily. When it comes to his childhood aswell, he can get very defensive. Powers and Abilities Bryce's abilities vary. His swordsmanship is said to be one of the best, though he has never participated in any competitions. The magic that was performed on him at his young age not only effected him negatively, but positively in a way as well. His performance in battle has changed drastically over the years, with his large damage acceptance helping him live through what would be fatal attacks to his body. The amulet gave him odd visions afterwards, what they are is unknown. It boosted his strength and mental capacity, but one small move to the piece of 'jewelry' could mean life or death towards Bryce. His powers seem normal for a Breton, being that he has the racial power Dragonskin, but there is a secret within the necklace that he has yet to find out. Relationships TBR Trivia *Bryce's surname, Bellamois, is an edited version of the last name Bellamy. This came from the singer Matthew Bellamy's name, which is the singer from Miraak's favorite band, Muse. *His amulet is inspired by Frank Zhang's piece of wood from the Heroes of Olympus. Roleplays The Firmament (On-going) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breton